The Costume Party
by teamalley678
Summary: One-Shot. Kenzie drags Lauren to a Halloween party where she meets a sexy bartender. Rated M for reasons.


**I was listening to "Adrenalize" by In This Moment for much of the writing of this little one-shot. Take a listen and see if it helps the story. This was an idea that popped in my head thinking about Halloween coming up. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please read and review! :)**

**XXXXXXX**

Lauren didn't even want to go to this stupid party. Halloween wasn't exactly her favorite holiday, and she had no idea how Kenzi had gotten her to agree to wearing a costume. Shouldn't it be enough that she was going?! Her best friend had been hounding her for weeks, and she had just caved. Kenzi did do things for her too, so she was going to suck it up and try to make the most of the night. At least she was going to have some drinks and enjoy the people watching.

This costume was beyond ridiculous! She had made a big mistake letting Kenzi pick the costumes, but she had no idea what to do. Plus, she didn't have the time or energy to worry about them. She had so much going on at work. It would probably do her some good to get away tonight and just relax. But how was she going to relax in this? Lauren looked at herself in the mirror again and shook her head. The black leather pants were so tight she was amazed she had gotten them on in the first place. She was wearing black stiletto heels that made her ass look even more amazing. She could admit that she liked that part of the costume, at least. The shirt left much to be desired, as far as she was concerned. It was much tighter than what she normally wore, and the buttons stopped lower than she liked. The girls were definitely on display tonight. She needed to find some confidence to pull off this look. She pinned on the fake badge and put the handcuffs on her belt. _Here goes nothing!_ She fluffed her hair one last time in the mirror and headed downstairs to meet her friend.

Kenzi's jaw hit the floor when she saw Lauren come down the stairs. "Holy shit, Laur! I think tonight we'll call you Officer Hotpants! That outfit is bangin!" Lauren blushed and looked down at the outfit. "You don't think it's a little much?" Kenzi laughed at the blonde and pulled her toward the door. "It's exactly enough! Let's go find you a lady!" She wasn't really planning on meeting anyone, but Lauren decided to just humor the tiny Russian. She smiled and headed to the car.

**XXXXXXX**

The Dal was packed with people mingling and trying to have conversations over the loud dance music. The dance floor itself was not huge, but there were plenty of people taking advantage of it. Bo could feel the sexual energy radiating off all of the hot bodies that were surrounding the bar. She had only been a bartender for a short time, but she was really growing to like it. She got to do some serious people watching, and it was always fun to watch drunk guys try to get the girl and fail miserably. She got hit on daily, but it made for great tips, so she didn't complain much. She knew it would be coming tonight with all the drunk partygoers. Halloween was always extra crazy. She just hoped the time went quickly.

Bo looked in the mirror and put the finishing touches on her costume. She knew that it was important to flaunt your assets, so the cleavage was at an all-time high. In fact, she was attaching a small piece of tape on each side to make sure she didn't give anyone a free show later. The white corset laced up with a small red string which matched her red heels. She paired the outfit with skintight white leather pants that looked like they could have been painted on. She was ready for some fun tonight. She touched up the red lipstick, threw the stethoscope around her neck, and headed out to the bar. _Let's get this show on the road..._

**XXXXXXX**

Lauren took a deep breath before walking into the bar. She knew she looked good. She could handle a night out and some drinks with her bestie. This was going to be fun. Following the raven haired goth through the door, she had a change of heart. There were so many people here! She wanted to just find a place to sit down. Kenzi had other plans, however. "Let's go dance!" She had to yell to be heard over the music. Lauren did have to admit that it had a great beat as she allowed herself to be drug onto the dance floor into the sweaty throng of people.

Before long, Kenzi and Lauren were busting a move and taking shots. They had known each other a long time, and neither of them were strangers to a little dirty dancing. Kenzi liked to bump and grind. If no one else was around, Lauren would do. But tonight, the girl was on a mission. She started out with Lauren, their hips moving in rhythm and bodies getting warmed up. When she saw a muscular "lifeguard" with abs of steel, she asked Lauren if she could bow out. The blonde laughed and nodded. She needed a drink anyway, like now.

Bo had seen the sexy blonde cop dancing, and she was finding it hard to concentrate. Who was this woman? She had never seen her in the bar before, and she was sure she would remember this one. Dropping a beer off with one of her regulars, she frowned when she realized the woman was gone. She closed her eyes, thinking she had blown her chance. Just then, she heard the most seductive voice she could even imagine. "Well, hello nurse..." Lauren couldn't believe she had actually said that. Talk about cheesy! She looked down at the bar before the brunette beauty turned around, trying to melt into the bar stool. Opening her eyes, she noticed the most exquisite breasts on the bar as the bartender leaned in. "So what would you like, Officer?" Her voice oozed sex, and Lauren could feel her face flush. When she looked up into the soft brown eyes, her heart skipped a beat. Both women simply stared for a moment, not able to find words. Th sparkage in the air was intense, to say the least.

"I'll have your best whiskey, please. On the rocks." She could not physically make herself look away from the woman. She watched her turn to make the drink. As she reached for the bottle, Lauren admired the woman's legs. The small stretch made her muscles tighten. Her eyes traveled up the legs to her perfectly toned ass. There was a tiny sliver of skin visible below the corset, and Lauren couldn't help but wonder how soft it would feel on her fingertips. She realized a second too late that the brunette had come back with her drink and caught her openly admiring her body. Lauren blushed and looked up into those mesmerizing eyes with a small smile. Bo was smiling right back. Lauren watched as her eyes traveled down to the top of her shirt and back up, stopping at her lips. Bo licked her lips slowly and set the drink down. "This one's on me." She winked at the blonde and walked to the other end of the bar. Lauren could hardly breathe. She needed to get some air. She downed the whiskey and headed for the ladies room.

**XXXXXXX**

Lauren was washing her hands when Kenzi came through the door. "Whoa Hotpants! What was that?!" Lauren turned to look at her friend's wide eyed expression. "What was what, Kenz?" The smaller girl grinned and stepped in closer. "The eye sex with the bartender! You two practically made a baby up there." Lauren blushed at the fact that she had been caught, and also at the thought of those lips. She imagined them against her skin and it sent a shudder down her spine. "No way. We were just talking. It was no big deal."

"No big deal?! Dude! She's smoking hot! Are you gonna ask her out?" Kenzi was nearly bouncing in excitement. She'd been trying to get Lauren on a date for months, but she always got the "I'm just too busy right now" brush off. She wasn't going to let this one go. "You need to get her number, Lauren. Seriously!" She smacked her friend on the ass and walked out of the bathroom. Lauren laughed at the interaction and turned to leave as well. Just then, a certain bartender came through the door.

The two women looked at each other for a brief second before Bo closed the distance and kissed the lips she had been thinking about all night. The electricity between them was unimaginable. She felt the blonde melt into the kiss as it grew more heated. Hands plunged into her dark hair, pulling her even closer as they backed into the wall. Suddenly, Lauren's hand was on her chest, motioning for her to stop. Bo rested her forehead against Lauren's as both women attempted to catch their breaths. "Wow." Bo was speechless.

Lauren smirked at the declaration. "Agreed." She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Bo looked slightly nervous, which seemed to be out of character for her. "I'm sorry if I pushed too hard. I thought you felt it too. I just..." Lauren put her finger up to Bo's lips to stop her. "Oh, I do feel it. And if I had my way, I would keep kissing you all night." She saw the smile return to Bo's eyes as she realized what Lauren was saying. She ran her tongue along the finger still on her lips, but Lauren was quick to move it before she was able to take it into her mouth. When those honey colored eyes opened again, Bo could see the lust clouding Lauren's vision. It was all she could do to not take the woman right there in the bathroom. "So what's wrong then? Why aren't you kissing me right now?"

Lauren frowned. "I don't even know your name." She leaned in and whispered in the brunette's ear. "How am I supposed to know what to moan later?" She wasn't sure where this playful side of her was coming from, but she liked it. Somehow it seemed like it just appeared with this sexy bartender. Bo shuddered as she felt the warm breath on her neck. Oh the things this woman did to her... "My name is Bo, but if it involves you moaning, you can call me whatever your little heart desires." She received a grin from the blonde who raised her hand up to Bo's cheek. "Nice to meet you, Bo. I'm Lauren." She leaned in and left a soft kiss on the brunette's soft lips. "Do you get a break? I'd like to dance with you. Please..." The bartender felt the ache in her core and realized that she would do just about anything if this woman said please like that. She nodded slowly. "Give me like ten minutes." She kissed her again and walked out the door.

Exhaling deeply, Lauren tried to get her thoughts together. Was she really picking up the bartender? She didn't pick up women at bars. She didn't pick up women period. Then again, maybe that was her problem. She was going to try her best to just go with the flow and see what happened with Bo. She straightened her hair, touched up her lipstick, and headed to the dance floor.

She could see the bartender keeping one eye on her and one eye on the drinks. She must be waiting for someone in order to go on break. While she waited, Lauren decided to give her a show. Nine Inch Nails was singing, and she felt the words to her core. _I wanna fuck you like an animal..._ _I wanna feel you from the inside..._ She was dancing slowly to the music, swaying her hips from left to right, mouthing the words at the sexy brunette. She ran her hand through her hair, and the other hand slid down her neck and along the edge of her shirt. She saw Bo swallow hard at the bar, clearly enjoying the show. She thought about the brunette's hands running down her body instead of her own, and it was almost as if she could feel them.

Soon, Tamsin returned from her break. She was the third bartender hired for this party. The woman was less than amused when Bo immediately said she was taking her break. What are you gonna do though? She needed this job, and complaining about the owner's granddaughter was not a great way to keep it. "Be back in fifteen minutes, Bo. Seriously." The brunette nodded and took off into the crowd.

Bo was a woman on a mission. She headed straight for the sexy blonde on the dance floor with a look on her face that had Lauren's heart fluttering. One arm circled Lauren's waist, and their hips began moving in a dance so sensual one would think they had done it a million times. Their bodies fit together so well in all the right places. Their eyes had met on the walk over, and Lauren had yet to break eye contact. They were having a whole conversation with those eyes. It was one that spoke of how badly they wanted to take things further and how hard it was to behave on the dance floor with all of these people around. Bo broke first, letting her eyes shift downward to take in the lithe body moving against her. The supple breasts peeking out of the top of Lauren's shirt were driving her mad. She wanted to taste them, to feel them against her skin. She grinned at the blonde as she slowly reached up and undid the top button. Her reward was a view of the lacy black bra underneath. She ran her finger along the edge, tracing the curve of Lauren's breast slowly and surely. At this point, Lauren thought she might lose it right here.. She had imagined this moment in the ladies room earlier, but now it was actually happening. She really wasn't normally up for one-night stands, but she wanted Bo so very badly.

Lauren decided it was time for a little payback. As they continued to sway to the music, she let her hands roam to the edge of Bo's pants. Her fingers found that little sliver of skin she had been dreaming of earlier, and she traced it toward Bo's stomach. The woman's skin was so soft. She couldn't wait to get her lips on these abs. She felt the brunette's breath hitch as she teased the button on her pants. There was no way she was going to have sex with her on the dance floor, but a little teasing never hurt anyone. Bo's eyes met hers, and Lauren knew she was in trouble. Their lips crashed together with a surge of electricity that had every nerve in their bodies twitching. Lauren was once again the first to pull away. She leaned in to Bo's ear with a husky voice and said "Take me somewhere. Now." The words rocketed straight to Bo's aching sex and she let out a small groan. She grabbed Lauren's hand and dragged her toward the bar. "Tamsin! I will give you a hundred dollars, cash, to close the bar for me tonight." Tamsin smiled. _A hundred bucks? Hell yeah,_ _she'd close the_ _bar._ "Done. Have a good night you two." She winked at the couple as they stumbled out of the bar.

**XXXXXX**

They made it as far as the end of the building before Lauren pinned Bo to the brick wall. Her lips assaulted the brunette's neck down to the tops of her breasts. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she liked it. She kissed her way back up to Bo's lips and smiled softly. "I've been looking forward to that for a while now. I just couldn't wait any longer." Bo leaned in to Lauren's ear and whispered, "I live down the block. Let's go." She grabbed the blonde's hand and took off at a brisk walk.

As soon as Lauren was through the door, Bo was on her. Their tongues danced passionately as hands started roaming. Lauren unlaced Bo's corset as the brunette kicked her shoes off. She removed the offending article of clothing, and her breath caught as the most perfect pair of breasts she had ever seen tumbled free. She immediately palmed them as she took a hardened nipple into her mouth. Bo groaned and closed her eyes as she felt teeth teasing her gently. Her breast was released and the cold air on her wet nipple made her gasp. Lauren lavished the other breast with attention as well without missing a beat.

The next thing she knew, Bo was pulling her up toward her mouth again. Then they were stumbling toward what Lauren could only assume was the bedroom. Bo was unbuttoning the black shirt as they went. When she reached the last button, she slid it off Lauren's shoulders and ran her nails down the blonde's flawless back. Lauren let out a small moan at the contact and pulled her tighter. They finally reached the bedroom, and both women were quite ready to take things further. Bo unhooked Lauren's lacy black bra and let it fall to the floor. She placed small kisses on each breast before laying the blonde back onto the bed. She slowly pulled off her leather pants to reveal a tiny black g-string. "Well well Officer Lauren. I did not see that coming." That came off quickly as well. She smirked at the now naked woman who was staring at her with unbridled desire. Lauren looked the brunette up and down. "Why are you still dressed?!" She sat up and undid the button on Bo's pants and started inching them downward. As it turned out, Bo opted to go commando for the evening. Lauren could smell her arousal, and she felt her own center flood with another wave of heat. She stepped off the bed to continue lowering the pants to the floor so Bo could step out of them. As she rose back up, she snaked her tongue along Bo's inner thigh, stopping just short of where she really wanted to be right now. Bo's eyes closed, and she felt as if her brain had snapped. She pushed them both onto the massive bed.

Lauren wasted no time in kissing the brunette thoroughly. Their tongues dueled for dominance as small moans escaped from both women. Bo ran her fingers through the blonde hair and pulled Lauren's head back to attack her neck. She left small kisses and nips as she worked her way lower to the woman's breasts. Taking them into her hands, she rolled both nipples between her fingers. She stopped only to take one into her mouth and flick it gently. Lauren couldn't believe the pleasure she was feeling right now. But she wanted more. As if reading her mind, Bo inched her hand lower, running her nails down Lauren's toned abs. She groaned loudly as she sank her fingers into the warm, wet heat. "Oh god, Lauren. You're so fucking wet..." Lauren looked up at her and pulled her in for another kiss. "I'm wet for you, Bo. Please, I need you..." Bo easily slipped a finger inside Lauren, eliciting a small gasp from the woman at the contact. She followed it with a second finger and started pumping in and out at a slow pace. She quickened the motion as Lauren's hips started rolling up against her. The friction of Lauren's thigh against her wetness was causing Bo to lose focus. She maneuvered herself to the side slightly and continued to lavish the blonde's perky breasts with attention. Lauren was moaning and gripping the sheets as she felt a wave of pleasure threatening to overtake her. "Oh fuck... Oh god, Bo... I'm so close..." The brunette could not believe how sexy her name sounded coming from those lips. It caused her motions to stutter slightly as her breath caught in her chest.

Much to Lauren's dismay, she felt Bo slow her movements. She groaned at pleasure that was building and was now stalled out. "Bo? I need... Oh fuck!" She felt the brunette's tongue make contact with her and almost lost it right there. Bo couldn't believe how exquisite the blonde tasted. She could get used to this. She moaned softly and continued sliding her fingers in and out of the writhing figure above her. She lapped up the wetness, flicking the throbbing bundle of nerves on each pass. Soon, Lauren was teetering on the edge. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. "Right there! God, Bo! I'm coming! Oh!" She had moved one hand into Bo's hair and was practically holding her in place. Bo could feel the muscles gripping her fingers tightly as she continued her tongue's assault. Waves of pleasure crashed over Lauren as she screamed out Bo's name. Her grip loosened on both Bo's hair and the sheets as she finally came down from her high. Bo trailed soft kisses back up her stomach, causing shivers in the overly sensitive body below her. All she could say was "wow" as she slid in next to Lauren, instinctively wrapping an arm around her waist.

She was surprised when the blonde immediately rolled over and started kissing her furiously. She plunged her hands into Lauren's hair and pulled her even closer. She couldn't believe how hot this woman made her. They kissed for another minute before Lauren pulled away. She enjoyed the way she tasted on Bo's tongue, but there was something else she had been dying to taste all night. She kissed her way gently down Bo's soft skin, stopping to nip at her hips. The brunette twitched in anticipation of where this beautiful blonde was heading. It had been a long time since she'd given up this kind of control, but with Lauren, it just felt right. She cried out when she felt the tongue run along her dripping folds and enter her slowly. The blonde was talented, that's for sure. She moved her tongue slowly and deliberately, wanting to draw out the pleasure she was giving. She slipped a finger easily inside the woman's hot center and followed it with a second. Moving slowly but surely, she found a rhythm matching that of Bo's hips. At this point, Bo was grinding herself against Lauren's tongue as she felt her imminent release building. "Faster... Oh god, Lauren... Please..." She was not normally one to beg, but she couldn't believe the things this woman made her feel. Lauren increased her pace until the woman below her was moaning incoherently. She felt Bo's body tighten up. She continued to ravage the woman with her tongue. "Fuck! Oh fuck! Lauren! I'm... Ah!" Bo tumbled over the edge hard and fast, holding on to Lauren's fingers inside of her. She felt Lauren remove her mouth and then her fingers, causing her body to shiver again at the loss of contact. The blonde crawled up the bed on top of Bo, leaning down to kiss her gently before collapsing in her arms.

As Bo came down from her high, she realized she could feel the heat radiating off the woman beside her. She flipped her over and straddled the blonde's lap. As Lauren looked up curiously, Bo lowered herself until their wetness met and became one. Both women moaned at the contact. Lauren couldn't form coherent thoughts as she gripped the brunette's hips. They soon found the pace that allowed both of them to feel the pressure building. Bo's hips ground down into the woman below her. The women held eye contact until Bo couldn't take it any more and closed her eyes at the pleasure she was feeling. Lauren watched the brunette riding her and committed the sight to memory. The way her perfect breasts bounced in rhythm. The way her hips rolled under Lauren's strong hands. The look of ecstasy on her face as she came hard on top of Lauren. And suddenly, Lauren tumbled over the edge with her. They cried out together as the pleasure overtook them. Bo collapsed next to the blonde, feeling spent but also so very happy.

The two women rested briefly before continuing to please each other throughout the night. Lauren never knew she could feel this much pleasure with another woman. She had clearly been dating the wrong people. Bo took her to new heights and carried her back again. She didn't know if anything would come of this, but she was sure going to enjoy it tonight.

**XXXXXXX**

The next morning, Lauren opened her eyes to find herself snuggled up against the brunette's chest. Bo's arms were wrapped protectively around her. She smiled as she looked up and met those soft brown eyes that had stolen her breath last night. "Hey you." Bo whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. Lauren met her lips for a kiss that melted her all over again. "Hi." She mused at how awkward she felt right now. She didn't usually sleep with someone she had just met and now she didn't know how she was supposed to act. She didn't think she wanted to leave though. Bo's gentle voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Why so serious? Is everything ok?" Lauren sighed. "No. Yes. I don't know." She laughed at herself. "I don't know what we're supposed to do now. Do you want me to go? I don't want to pressure you or anything." She moved to get up, but Bo pulled her back to the bed. She looked almost bashful. "Uhm... I'd like you to stay. Can I make you breakfast? Maybe you can tell me all about Officer Lauren?" She winked at the blonde playfully, and Lauren swooned. "That would be great." Bo kissed her gently, stepped out of bed, and pulled on a kimono. She pulled one out for Lauren as well. "I'll be in the kitchen. Obviously." She rolled her eyes at how dumb that sounded. She looked the blonde, still lying naked under the sheet. Leaning down, she pressed another kiss to her lips and walked out to the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. Today felt like the start of something great.

Lauren rolled onto her back, stretching muscles that were sore in all the right ways. She closed her eyes and smiled at how relaxed she felt. Bo was something else. She felt like it was fate that Kenzi had dragged her to that party, and she was going to have to thank her later. She texted her friend to let her know she was ok, slipped on the kimono, and headed out to breakfast.

Bo thought that Lauren was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Hair messy from their passionate night together, fresh out of bed, Lauren was still stunning. Bo watched her glide into the room and sit down on the barstool. She couldn't wait any longer. "Lauren, do you want to maybe get together sometime? Like have dinner and go see a movie? With me?"_ Why was this so hard? She never got this nervous._ She held her breath as she waited for Lauren to answer. "You mean, like a date?" The blonde smiled widely at her. "I thought you'd never ask." She leaned over to kiss the brunette's soft lips. Their attraction took over and soon Lauren was pinned to the bar. So much for breakfast...

Fin.

**XXXXXXX**

**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought. :)**


End file.
